Loving You Forever
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Seven vignettes for seven days of Raphril Week 2015; scenes of what could've been.
1. Crush Crushed

_Seven vignettes for Tumblr's Raphril Week._

* * *

He recalled of a faded memory when he first caught a glimpse of her, all while exhaustion kept him from slumbering. Bringing an arm over his head, eyelids soon fluttered shut as the images of that one night from five years ago interrupted his dreams.

The cold breeze caused him to shiver, ineptly rubbing his hands together as his brothers stood around him, overlooking the foreignness of the topside. Always forbidden, their master had argued, from ever leaving the safety of the lair. To never let anyone see them, for it would cause havoc, and separation. Long before becoming a juvenile, he imagined humans to be monstrous, untrustworthy, and unpredictable. The thought of ever meeting one had crossed his mind many times, but always resulting in tragedies for him and his family. His prejudice views altered when he met her, across the streets of Manhattan, that one hasty evening.

Fear and excitement and hope jumbled around his mind, stomach churning and heart racing as his eyes locked at her appearance from afar. At first glance, the roused terrapin only stared, arms crossed, as the corner of his mouth lifted. Something about her arose within him. He dared to reach out, to jump down the building, to run across the streets, only to hide in the shadows of the closest alleyway. Frightened of how she would react, made him hold back. Yet, the words were wedged in his throat, ready to burst out, and prepared to embarrass himself in front of his siblings.

Enough. He told himself. He was no coward, but a combatant. Believing in himself for the first time, he made his decision.

Once brushing away the prolong thoughts of what may happen, he lowered his arms, stood upright, and breathed in, chest filling with air, parting his lips to declare—

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

Emerald gaze unhurriedly shifted to his left, confidence parting him, as he met the love struck gaze in his brother's cherry brown eyes.

It was too late.

The third oldest sibling had proclaimed his love, to the same girl that walked several feet away from them.

"She's the only girl you've ever seen." Raphael nonchalantly retorted.

Secured and protected. No one would ever know about his little crush at first sight.

Soon, all the brothers took notice of a black van blocking the girl and father, as several men in suits made a grab for them.

His heart raced once more. Adrenaline pumping, stomach dropping, but ready to fight. Engaging in battle for her. For them. Clutching his sais, he perched on the edge of the building, ready to dive in. But, he was beaten, once again. The purple masked brother leaped ahead of them, inclined to save both humans.

Raphael followed behind. Fought. Showing his skills in an authentic battlefield. Emerald orbs focused at the swiftness of his opponents' moves, but peripheral vision searched to see if she was alright. Noting that she was being cared by the gangling brother, he turned away to fight off another adversary, letting the anger do most of the work.

After rescuing her, but failing to save the father, they walked with her, until reaching the home of a family member. He stood away from her, wanting to forget about that stinging sensation he had when first spotting her after his brother pointed the girl out.

No, he concluded, it wasn't meant to be. His heavy gaze shifted to his brother, feeling pity for him. It will never happen, for neither of them.

He shut himself away in his bedroom, as pretentious and mindless erogenous thoughts skewed his mind. Taunting him, he invited such rapid pleasures of envisioning her close against him, bare legs running up and down his own rough reptilian skin. Crimson hue across her freckled cheeks, heavy breath and foggy stare would keep him tossing and turning.

He awoke to the feathered touches alongside the ridges of his plastron, nails scraping the indents, preventing him from further sleeping. The gentle caress soothed his memories away, inviting the prolonged sensual tease. A smile appeared, large hand covering her slim fingers, thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"Raph?" She slurred, slowly lifting her head from the cushions. Blinking the slumber away, her fingers combed through her messy hair, cheeks flushed as he stared.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a hush tone. "You doing better?" April nodded as she sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

"I feel pretty good." He smiled once she relaxed. "I could probably go to that patrol tomorrow." Brushing the strands of red locks from covering her tired face, he shook his head.

"Nah. You better just relax some more. You had a tough day at yesterday's combat." His eyes scanned at the purple bruises on her shoulder and thighs, before bringing the covers over her form. "Better not risk anymore injuries." April oddly agreed, yawning behind her hand, wanting to lie back against the comfort of the bed.

"Think I can't handle myself?" April teased. "Because," she playfully punched his shoulder, taunting him, "I can handle myself just as much as you can." He chuckled.

"Bet you can." Rolling them over, she squeaked at the weight, hands instinctively reaching up to grip his broad shoulders. He skimmed at how her bright hair spread over the pillow, red tint on her cheeks, and lithe form stilled. Leaning down, he nipped beneath her jawline, causing her to chuckle and wrap her legs around his shell. His hands sneaked under her shirt to feel the warm skin across his calloused palms. He prolonged to tease her, lips travelling toward her neck, leaving behind faint licks and pecks. The redhead enjoyed his tender embrace and kisses, especially after the tough days of training.

Releasing an arm, to further demonstrate gentle care, she pushed him, hovering above, astounding him with her strength. Winking, she shrugged the covers away, a fair hand moving her hair to the side prior to leaning down.

"I…," she began quietly, "never had the nerve to say this, but…" Inching close, her lips met his pronounced snout, hands gripping his biceps while he waited, "I had this crush on you back then." A kiss instantaneously swallowed his overjoyed response.


	2. Hurtful Insight

Muscles aching, soreness and fatigue all over, she staggered over the bench, right hand massaging right knee, as droplets of sweat descended onto the floor. The harsh critique had pushed her to continue the impromptu training, further into the evening. Standing, she grabbed her tessen, preparing her stance, eyes locked at the imaginary target in front of her.

Kicking, jabbing, spinning, and blocking, she practiced as much as she could, while the same mocking words entered her mind. Panting, she wiped beads of sweat from her hairline, growing more tired as the day prolonged. Feeling a bit dizzy, she lowered and sat on the floor of the dojo, placing the tessen aside, trying to begin meditation. She listened, for anything, but only heard the silence around her. Soothing the pattern of her breath, eyes shut, and hands on her thighs, she tried to visualize a more calming scenery, but all she could see was the sly grin plastered on her face, shouting, "Well, if it isn't the wannabe kunoichi!"

Eyes shot open, anger already fuming within. Failing to meditate, she laid back, staring at the ceiling, wanting to rest for a couple of minutes before continuing her training.

"What're you doing?" She stared at Raphael, who stood over her, skimming at her posture. "You training without us?" April nodded in agreement. "Why? Trying to get ahead?" Raphael chuckled at his own joke. Though, he stopped laughing when noticing her fallen expression. "I was just kidding." Kneeling down, an encouraging hand patted her shoulder. "It's okay wanting to improve, but you shouldn't push yourself."

"It's not that," April interrupted. Sighing, she sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs, chin resting on her knees. "She's right," low voice muttered. "She's so right."

"Who's right?"

"Karai."

He remembered seeing Karai kick her, but never thought she was hurtfully teasing April, because of her rookie status in training. April tried, and that's all that mattered.

"April, she didn't know what she was saying. She's mind-controlled."

"I know but," damp eyes peered toward him, "what she said was accurate. I'm just a wannabe kunoichi." Raphael frowned, grabbing her by the shoulders, face close enough to see the pores on her nose.

"You aren't a wannabe kunoichi. You're a kunoichi in training. There's a difference. You will get better, in time, and when that day comes, I will be proud. Heck, I'm proud now. You've saved our shells a couple times before. Sure, some were just lucky instances, but you manage to fight through. You stick by our sides, never running away." Letting go, a hand nervously rubbed his skull. "You're doing well now. Be patient."

April's confidence grew, seeing a brighter future ahead, because of those encouraging words from the mighty brute fighter of the group.

"Wow, Raph. Thank you." Smiling back, he nodded. Standing up, he began to leave.

"No problem. Go home, and relax. I can help you next week, if you want." Heading towards the exit, he stopped when her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Her face buried against the back of his neck, tightening the embrace while he stood frozen.

"Thanks for making me feel better. And, I'll definitely take that offer." Tapping her forearm, he blushed.


	3. A Little Bit Sweet

His palm relaxed over the coarse carapace of his pet, thumb gently stroking its ridges while feeding him mulberry leaves for breakfast. Happily, Spike munched on the moist leaves, as Raphael softly smiled. Suddenly, he heard his brothers joyfully greeting their new friend, huddling around her as she carried a sack filled with groceries. He overheard her declaring that she was going to cook something appetizing for the morning.

He didn't care. He already ate. Besides, she was being a bit too nice for his taste. _No one's that nice,_ he thought to himself. Spike finished the leaf, ready for another. Nudging his snout against the hand of his owner, Raphael broke out of his thoughts, and held out another mulberry leaf for Spike to take. The red masked turtle couldn't help but continue to stare, as the redhead entered the kitchen, setting the bag on the countertop, walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oh, hey Raph," she cheerily greeted. "Who's this?" Her gaze focused on the tortoise, who was currently finishing up the last of his meal.

"Spike," he muttered, emerald orbs focused elsewhere. He was skeptical, not yet fully adapted to having a human in the lair. But, she hasn't betrayed them, yet.

"He's really cute." He shifted at the honeyed voice, eyes carefully searching for any sign of sarcasm. April began to take out the ingredients, neatly setting them on the counter, as he continued to watch. A slim hand reached in, drawing out strawberries, batter mix, syrup, milk, sugar, and some bowls. Curious eyes followed as she grabbed the berries, placing them in a plastic container, ready to wash them in the kitchen sink. He listened as the water flowed, hand tearing out the stems, and water shutting off.

"What're you making?" Blue irises glanced back, smiling.

"Strawberry pancakes." Pacing back, she set the bowl down. "You want some?"

Raphael only had worm and algae flavored pancakes, never ones made out of strawberries. They seem delicious on TV.

"Yeah." He responded faintly. Before April headed toward the trash, carrying the strawberry leaves to discard, Raphael spoke up. "Can I have those?" Frozen, as his heart raced, he couldn't help but feel nervous, especially when her smile appeared once again. _She smiled too much._

"Sure!" Hurrying forward, she handed him the leaves.

"Spike might want them for later," he mumbled. "It's hard to get fresh vegetation for him." Her hand lifted, to rub the tortoise's carapace.

"I'll be sure to get him a variation of plants next time."

He hadn't realized how close she was. Shoulder to shoulder, hand almost reaching his fist on the table. He wondered if she heard his heart speeding up.

"Thanks," the tensed terrapin responded back.

"Wow!" Both heads rose at the loud voice of the youngest turtle, who just arrived in the kitchen. "I never once heard Raph say thank you to anyone before!" His large sly grin made Raphael want to jump across the counter, for his fist to meet his brother's cheek. His expression soon fell when hearing April giggling beside him.

"I think he's pretty sweet."

"Really?" Michelangelo blurted out. "He's so mean to me, though!"

Her cerulean stare shifted, smiling at the pet and its owner.

"He's really nice to his friend here." Spike lowered to repose, legs tucked in, but face resting comfortably on Raphael's arm. "That's really adorable," she pointed out. The redhead patted his broad muscular shoulder. "Super sweet, Raph." His head dropped, shadow concealing the blood that ran to his cheeks.


	4. Date Night Scenery

The veiled terrapin pursued, as he did most late nights to make sure she arrived home safely, while hiding among the shadows of the buildings and alleyways. Emerald eyes focused, seeing April taking a different route than usual. Still, he trailed behind, watching the redhead tottering.

April sauntered slowly, head hanging low, hands dug deep within the pockets of her light brown jacket, hood covering her peripheral view. Unexpectedly, she stopped when reaching a swing set, icy fingertips grazing the faintly tarnished chains as she stepped around, before sitting on the cold seat. Raphael noticed her wilting posture, realizing she was deep in thought, on the events that happened just a few hours ago. Pushing back with her feet, she swung back and forth, rhythmically, veering faster as the abysmal realization came to mind again. Shutting her eyes, she focused on the cool breeze that refreshed her fair skin, goosebumps forming underneath her clothes, relaxing for the first time in a while.

Intuiting another's presence, the redhead ceased swinging, lifting her head, and wearily turned to smile at Raphael who stood a few feet away.

Trudging forward, he grabbed the chains from her swing, fingers coiling the heavy metal, as his plastron reposed against her back, warming his malleable chest. April took notice of his silence, as if he was waiting for her to start conversing. Cerulean orbs wandered around the lot, observing various debris along the walls and crumbled up newspapers floating about. Her attention soon averted when Raphael cleared his throat.

"You doing alright?" Shrugging, she remained silent, hood falling to expose messy red locks. "I mean, not that you would be thrilled, but…" Turning to face him, he saw the gloss over her baby blue eyes.

Walking beside her, he took the empty seat, instinctively swinging at her pace.

"It's not every day you find out you're part alien." Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. He watched as she tried to fix her running eyeliner, but remained to himself. "Thanks for the rescue, though." She smiled, though he missed it as he looked elsewhere. "I mean it. Thank you." He snorted at her sincere tone, but grinned anyway.

"We both know you saved yourself." April cheerfully chuckled.

"It's the thought that counts," she encouraged, hands gripping the shackles, thumb flicking at the remaining white polish of a fingernail.

"I thought you did pretty well. For your first actual patrolling." Feeling her heart flutter at his kind words, she slowed down her swinging. "Who knows, maybe one day, you won't get yourself captured," he trailed off, finally glancing her way as she half-heartily chuckled.

"That's my goal," she admitted, now at full speed, baiting him for an impromptu competition. A smirked expression took on her challenge, both starting to swing higher and higher, hooting and snorting at the height and breeze and exhilaration of imaging their bodies flying up high in the air.

Once tiring out, they gradually slowed down, steadying with their feet, as they finally stopped. Catching their breaths, they glanced at one another, before coyly averting away once sensing a warm flush over their cheeks.

"Um," Raphael began, "If you, ever need someone to listen, or whatever," his hand flew to rub the back of his neck, "just let me know."

April's smiled grew, eyes flickering over at him, silently thanking him.

Swiftly, he hoisted up, walking away.

"That was, actually fun," he admitted. "Never done that before." Noticing the private and tranquil area, he glanced back at her. "This is actually a really cool spot." He cracked his neck, arms folded over his chest, standing before her in a wide stance. "Gotta invite me here next time." Leaving the warm seat, she strolled forward, draping an arm over his broad shoulder.

"Sure," April nonchalantly replied. "And if you ever need a break from your brothers, don't hesitate to visit me," she winked, causing him to slyly smirk and playfully pull the hood over her head, making her giggle while he pointed and laughed.


	5. Trusting You

"Hi, Spike! I hope you weren't starving too much." The tortoise's face fell when spotting the human girl, instead of his owner. "Raph called me, saying that you needed your breakfast." His ears perked up, from hearing his name. April genuinely smiled, showing the small tortoise a plastic container filled with leaves, and a small ceramic bowl filled with fresh strawberries. The redhead laughed when noting his excitement, and stepped closer to the terrarium. Reaching in, she wrapped a careful hand around his shell, cautiously picking him up, being mindful of the edges. April set him aside on the comforter, while she sat on the cold cement floor, unlatching the lid from the container and using it as a tiny table for Spike to use. The redhead snatched two mulberry leaves, making Spike eagerly reach out to take a chomp. She chuckled as he enjoyed his breakfast.

After quickly finishing the stems, he glanced at April, waiting for his dessert. She positioned one bright berry on the lid, encouraging him to once more stretch his neck out to take a huge bite of the tart fruit. April giggled when Spike's face was splattered with the strawberry. When he went back to eating, she glanced around the room, realizing that it was her first time visiting Raphael's bedroom. Curious, she took a glimpse at the movie posters, action figures, and various comic books that were in neat piles, spread out across his low bookshelf.

"Huh, I would've figured Raph to have a messy room. That's surprising." Her eye caught Spike's. "I guess you're being a good influence on him, huh?" The tortoise blinked, before taking another nibble.

April pulled out her phone, checking for messages. "You know Spike," she grinned towards Raphael's companion. "Raph called me earlier, right after he left, and specifically told me what plants and fruit to bring you." She puffed out her chest, shoulders hunched over, as her hands turned into fists while narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows together. "April! Ya gotta get Spike the freshest berries at the market. I don't want that cheap stuff! The more expensive, the better. Don't skimp out on me, O'Neil! Also, if I'm not there on time, ya gotta place the heat lamp on him an hour after he eats, or else he gets a stomach ache. Got it? An _hour_ later." Spike faintly snickered as he listened April's impression of his owner.

She too laughed at her own silliness.

"I guess I'll stay here with you and wait if he comes back sooner." The teen hoisted from the floor, arms stretching prior to grabbing the remaining stems and leaves, leaving Spike full and content. "Raph really cares for you. Well, it's not that surprising. I can see him being all soft for someone he loves." She reached out to gently pat the tortoise's head, before running her fingertips across his rigid carapace. "I never owned a pet, but I always loved animals."

She picked him up, and placed him back into its terrarium, safely beside a low oval rock. April sat on a nearby metallic stool, hunching as her arms overlapped over the shelf, staring at the quiet tortoise. "I bet you know tons of his secrets." He slipped in his legs, head still out, wearily looking at April. "Though, since you're his best friend and all, you probably won't tell me, right?" He nodded prior to shutting his eyes, tucking himself inside his shell, for a restful nap.

Soon, they heard the loud cheers of the guys coming from the entrance; a celebratory win, she thought to herself. April swiftly stood up, and turned around once Raphael barged in.

"Hey Spike! How are ya?" April folded her arms over her chest, lips pressed together.

"Well, hello to you too, Raph." He passed by her, and went straight toward Spike, who had fully awoke, eager for his owner to lift him up.

"Did you feed him, April?" He cooed at the tortoise in his hand, while waiting for her response.

"Yes."

"Fresh leaves and fruit?"

"Yes."

"And the heat lamp?"

"An hour hasn't passed by." He smirked.

"Good job. Ya didn't mess anything up." She scoffed.

"Please, I'm great at taking care of animals. My family owned a small farm you know." Raphael didn't pay attention, only to Spike, scratching underneath his pet's chin. April decided to leave them, grabbing her phone from his bed and walking towards the open steel door.

"Hiya, buddy," she overheard him, "today's fight was pretty awesome. There were these new mutants running around, causing a ruckus, but I totally pummeled them. Don't worry. No scratches on me today." April glanced over her shoulder, enjoying the silvery tone he used, and how he told Spike about his adventure out above ground. April grasped the steel knob, stepping out, readying to close the door as he called out to her.

"Hey, April." She stopped, and waited. "Thanks." The redhead turned, flashing him a bright smile before shutting the door behind her.


	6. Same Old Fights

"Yo, Red. Should I come over tonight?" Slyly as he draped an arm across her shoulders, blue irises eyeing the lanky limb. "Ya know, for another study session?" He wiggled his brows, smirking, while she tried to pull away. A pair of leery eyes from around the corner engrossed at the two teenagers, in discomfort at how close they were.

"April!" Donatello freely announced. Exiting his laboratory, he removed his bulky goggles, rushing over. "When did you get here?" Shoving Casey away, he slid between them on the couch. "I-I could use some help with this new experiment I'm currently working on." He nervously twiddled his fingers, but scowled once Casey interrupted.

"I think my math test is way more important than your ol' boring experiments."

"I'm pretty sure analytical experimentation is much more imperative than some impromptu study session— that you habitually abstain from!" His voice shrilled, inviting Casey for another boisterous verbal dispute.

April expressively rolled her eyes at the vexing squabble.

Uncrossing her arms, she stood up to leave the living area.

The faint pounding in her head from earlier suddenly morphed into a throbbing pain, making her want to search for a quiet place, away from any commotion. Swiftly halting, she glanced around the hallway, and smiled once knowing that no one was around.

She peeked into a slightly open door, seeing Raphael sitting on the bed, facing away from the entrance. Her brow lifted, wondering why he was so intensely quiet.

Hearing the knock on the steel door, he jerked forward, and turned around; taken back at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry I scared you," April teased, casually stepping through.

He scoffed.

"You didn't scare me." She grinned. "You just…startled me. That's all."

"Same thing."

"Whatever," he waved off. "What's with the visit?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," the redhead made her way to his bed, sitting on the edge, crossing her legs, "Donnie and Casey are at it, again." Raphael chuckled.

"Third time today?" She nodded. "So, needed to find a place to run away?" April frowned.

"What? No. I'm not running away."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. I just have a headache." Her hand directly rose to clutch the side of her head, rubbing her palm over a temple.

"You need to let them know," Raphael blurted.

"About the headache?" He rolled his eyes.

"No. About…you know…" Shifting, he set aside his worn out action figures, setting them on the bookshelf behind his bed.

"Oh. Maybe," she shrugged.

"They're gonna find out. Might as well let them know," he mirrored her gesture.

"I guess." Her voice trailed off, running her hand across the sheets beneath her.

The terrapin coughed, bringing her attention to him once more.

"So, planning on hide here?" he pointed at his mattress, lips curving upwards.

"Of course. No one will find me here." He smirked at her wink.

Shutting the door and turning off all the lights, he crawled into bed, right beside her, under the covers. She sighed happily, wrapping an arm around him, head against a pillow. Usually, they would be at her place, comfortably alone, as they laid on her bed, enjoying their time with each other. Her face suddenly reddened, at those kindled moments they had behind everyone's back.

The embarrassed teen quickly hid against the crook of his neck.

Her fingertips instinctively traveled up his firm muscles, over bulging biceps, effortlessly rendering him to shiver at her touches. Large hand rested on the flare of her hip, thumb and forefinger feeling the cotton material of her shirt as he closed his eyes while April continued her gentle ministrations.

"Hey." The tired teenager budged. "Doesn't your head hurt?" His hand slid upwards, fingers cupping the back of her head, as his thumb began to slowly knead a temple in circular motions. Fluttering her eyes closed, she eased at his massage, migraine soon miraculously fading away.

"That feels nice." Lowly chuckling, he boldly pulled her forward, lips inching toward hers. It wasn't the first time they've kissed, but it always felt as it was. His heart rate continually seemed to rapidly escalate, as his breathing would nervously shorten.

As much as he enjoyed their intimate togetherness, he grew weary if they were to be found out by the others. He thought he didn't deserve such affection, if the others hadn't found it, yet.

However, he soon overlooked his fears as their kiss deepened, all while her slim fingers grabbed the knot of his red tattered mask. She wanted to unfasten the mask, and repeatedly leave kisses over every inch of his bare skin. But soon stopped herself once hearing Donatello and Casey calling out for her.

Still clutching the upper edge of his plastron, she pulled away, softly smiling.

"Is the door locked?" April quietly whispered, eyeing the closed door.

Raphael dismally shook his head.

"Nah. There's no lock on it." Throwing her head back, she silently groaned, making him snort. April narrowed her eyes, though easily laughed alongside him.

"Well. Maybe next time," she swatted his shoulder, moving away after leaning forward, placing a peck on his snout.

"Yeah."

As he was tidying his bed, April straightened her creased shirt and retied her hair, before snatching a spray can from the neatly arranged pyramid. Nodding at her, he moved away from the bed as the redhead frowned. She threw it across the room, creating the others cans to collapse, causing a loud metallic ruckus.

"April!" Raphael stomped over to her, placing his fists on his hips. "What the heck?!" Nose high in the air, she turned to leave, panning the door open, passing the two confused teens, who remained stilled at the sudden dispute before them.

"It's not my fault! It slipped!" The angered redhead yelled back.

"Really? If ya weren't so clumsy, this wouldn't have happened!" He banged the doorway, emphasizing his words, surprising Donatello and Casey.

Before slamming the door, Raphael barked once more. "And stop sneaking into my room!"

Both winced at the slam.

Eyes then focused on April, who sauntered away.

"What do you think that was about?" The purple masked turtle shrugged.

"Beats me. Seems that they've been fighting a lot lately. Several of these aberrant and overwrought quarrels have been getting in the way of our training, too." Casey scratched his head, nose wrinkling.

"Weird. Maybe we should talk to them?" Glancing at the closed door, and back to where April had exited, Donatello shook his head.

"No. It's better to just let them be. They'll grow to get along."


	7. Resting is Good Advice

He groaned, forcing to lift himself from the mattress, but his shoulders ached, as his head throbbed, and fell right back. He exhaled groggily, shutting his eyes, attempting to recall on what occurred a few hours ago. Though, nothing seemed to muster. The lethargic terrapin soon heard the door to his room creak open, the light of the hallway causing him to squint.

Sneaking a glance, his gaze lingered at the redhead who walked in, carrying a ceramic bowl filled with water, and a white towel. In silence, April sat next to Raphael, dipping the cloth, letting it soak, rinsing it, and afterward beginning to clean his arms.

"Glad you're doing alright," silvery tone arose. "I was afraid your brain could've literally been knocked out of your skull," she teased, easily making him smirk.

"No way will that happen. Not with this thick skull of mine." She chuckled in response.

He furrowed his brow ridges, carefully observing as she thoroughly wiped the grime off his bulging arms, then plastron, until reaching his face after each rinse of the small towel. He remembered how April took care of all his brothers, whenever they got sick or hurt, even though she didn't have to. She cared, and that made him look twice at her.

Maybe it was the dim lighting of his bedroom, but she somehow looked different. He questioned the length of her red hair, the limited number of freckles on her cheeks, and even her more matured appearance. She seemed tired, as well. Quickly, he grew embarrassed, of having her taking care of him.

Gently seizing her wrist, he deeply stared, wondering if he was in another dimension, again. Had he fallen into another portal, got knocked out, and traveled into another universe?

The redhead only smiled, as her free hand traveled up to cup his face, thumb stroking his pronounced snout.

"What is it?" Her whisper made him shiver, cheeks easily heating up.

Maybe, he was in a dream. A dream in which had tumbled into the fantasy that haunted him for years.

 _Well, if this was a dream, anything could happen. No consequences._

Sitting up, Raphael cleared his throat, growing aware of how fast his heart raced while trying to form his words cautiously. April remained seated, watching him as he prepared. Her smile caught him off guard.

"I...umm." He wanted to smack himself right then. Why would he be so nervous, if this was an alternative dimensional dream? He can either mess up, or say those words that always wanted to escape. Nothing was holding him back; not his fears, her future, or his brother.

"Yes, Raph?" Her encouragement brought him back. Her calm demeanor relaxed him. Like, she always had.

"I…" he grasped her wrist once again, large hand holding her small delicate one, thumb instinctively stoking its back. He smiled at their difference. Different, but suitable. Who cares, he deemed as he grew impatient. "I like you." Strangled, but sincere, he nonetheless looked away from the cerulean stare, desiring to avoid her response to his tremulous confession. He quickly wished to wake up, return back to his own world.

April leaned forward, red bangs tickling his forehead, softly giggling. Stilled at her sudden action, he gulped, breathing prolonged while emerald searched into sapphire. It felt so real. Her in front of him, touching and holding. Yet, he knew all this would end once he woke up.

"I know, Raph. You told me so months ago." He frowned in confusion.

"I...I did?" April nodded, hand reaching behind his skull.

"I guess that punch to the head affected your memory?" She questioned. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone out on that patrol alone." She shook her head. "We weren't ready."

Raphael remained quiet, wanting to remember. But, he couldn't. The pain in his head felt real.

"Rest." Her lips reached his, immediately freezing him in place, red hue expanding over his whole face.

Instead of leaving his bedroom, as he thought she might have, April crawled into bed with him. He laid stiff, as her arm rested over his plastron, snuggling close to his form. Glancing down, he watched as she closed her eyes, slumber inviting her.

Easing back, he contently smiled.

Still not knowing if this was real or not, he decided to find out when he wakes up in the morning. If the soreness would be there; or her. His arm tenderly tightened around her, focusing on her soft curves, warmness, and soft breathing.

Finally, he dozed off, the scene replaying over and over, not wanting to forget.

Dreams never last forever.


End file.
